Enslavement
by Ren421
Summary: Elricest.  Ed, as is his custom, has a little trouble in Drachma.  Guess who comes to rescue him?  Dedicated to Alima8314.


**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Enslavement  
**Pairings:** Elricest

**Rating:** Hard R

**Warnings:** Incest, light yaoi

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 4650

**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** Ed, as is his custom, had a little trouble in Drachma, and guess who comes to save him? Light and fluffy.

**Note: **This is for you Alima8314. Signed, sealed, delivered, it's yours. …Ren…

Enslavement

Ed, bathed and perfumed once more, prowled the luxurious room with a restless limp. In the four months that he'd been held in captivity by the Drachmans, he'd adjusted to the crude artificial limbs they'd replaced his automail with. And damn, but if the Drachmans hadn't found a way to inhibit alchemy. Ed sported a slim cobalt blue collar around his neck and couldn't transmute so much as a block of wood. He was housed in a cozy but small room, given more than enough to eat and treated fairly well, on the whole. This kindly treatment brought out the rough edge of his tongue, but the Drachmans had a horrible technique that delivered pain without leaving a mark. But Ed was used to pain, and soon shook off the effects of it. Despite everything, he was treated fabulously well by a country not known for its gentleness with Amestrian prisoners of war, much less State Alchemists. It didn't take Ed long to realize why they were taking such good care of him. Upon his arrival he'd been given a distressingly intimate examination and more than once he'd been taken to this room and put on display. Ed was now a part of the slave market, and he'd bitten more than his share of potential masters. The pain that followed his misdeeds was amazing, but he shivered and sweated and smirked afterwards, satisfied. It was hard for him to tell the passage of days here, but he knew he'd been missing for months. He feared what Al might do, and hoped desperately that his brother wouldn't do something rash.

He knew another potential buyer was expected, for here he was, still partially numb yet tingling from his punishment for fighting with the slaves that prepared him for his viewing. Despite this, he was almost looking forward to new punishment, for there was no way he was going to be poked and prodded and fondled anymore. The look the slaver gave him just before leaving promised him such, for the man could see the belligerent and hostile look in the young man's golden eyes. A moment later, Ed heard the man talking to whomever it was that dared try to own the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"My master is a very discerning man," a sweet, lilting yet somehow tantalizingly familiar voice was saying. "He only pays for the best, the sweetest morsels."

"But of course!" The slaver's voice was so oily, so cloying Ed felt the urge to gag. "And fortune smiles upon him this day, for we have in our possession a very delectable piece, just arrived from Amestris. He's a lovely thing, much like yourself."

There was a pause that nettled Ed, where the slave must have expressed disbelief, for the slaver went on ingratiatingly. "I tell you true! Hair the color of sunflowers, with honeysuckle eyes. A famous Alchemist back in Amestris, I am told. And look; he was fitted with State of the Art automail."

Ed's nostrils flared with distaste to hear himself so described, but he perked up at the mention of his automail. At least he knew they still had it.

"The mechanical workmanship is indeed very fine," that sweet, rich voice went on, and Ed began to feel more uneasy with every word he heard from that mystery slave. "But that means the toy is disabled, yes? And these Amestrian alchemists, they are so volatile. I'm not sure my master will be interested after all."

"Ah, but just wait until you see him. You're master will be very pleased, I'll wager. He is a trifle more fair than you, but just as sweet and toothsome. You will both make a very passionate pair for your master's pleasure."

"We shall see."

Ed felt panic stirring in his breast. That voice. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Several moments later, the slaver obsequiously ushered in a dark skinned nobleman, robed and turbaned in rich fabrics. Behind him followed a young man that made Ed's world bottom out. One look, one glance was all it took, and he was overcome by anger, followed by potent dismay. What the fuck was Al wearing? Or not wearing as the case may be. At first glance, Al appeared naked, but on closer inspection, he saw his little brother was garbed from neck to ankles in some sheer, utterly transparent gossamer fabric. He wore a flesh colored thong, which clearly outlined the younger boy's impressive masculinity. Al's normally ivory flesh had obviously been rubbed down with some creamy and glittery ointment that made him sparkle like diamond dust. Even his fair hair glittered. His beautiful eyes were heavily outlined in kohl, making them look even larger. Both his lips and his nipples were tinted gold, and a sparkling topaz rested in his shapely navel. Ed was furious, even as his body started to stir. Who the hell had dared to enslave his brother for carnal pleasure? Al oozed sexuality. As for his brother, when Ed managed to get out of here, he would be severely tempted to beat the young man he loved more than his own life. Al must have done something incredibly stupid to have been captured like he was. And the younger boy was far too comfortable in his sensual role. Whoever had touched his brother would pay with their life.

Deadly golden eyes finally tore away from Al's enticing form to glare hatred at his 'master', and he froze. Amused onyx eyes stared down into his own. Ed would know those eyes anywhere. Roy Mustang! Relief flowed through his body even as his fury mounted. Al was no sexual slave, this was some harebrained rescue attempt. But even before Ed beat Al, he would _kill_ Mustang. How dare he bring his precious little brother into this nest of vipers, much less allow the boy to display himself like he was. Al was extremely fuckable in normal circumstances, but in this getup, the boy would be lucky to make it back out the doors of this pleasure house without being half fucked to death.

Mustang kept up his end of the charade, walking all around Ed and examining him from head to foot. Ed likewise kept appearances, snapping and snarling at the man when he touched him. But when Mustang's hand slid into his silken trousers, the slaver held his head back with an iron fist, the pain device he used with such effectiveness cold against the small of his back. Ed fixed his eyes desperately on Al as he felt his commanding officer's long cool fingers against his half erect cock. Only Ed's rage at Al's attire and behavior kept him from sporting a full blown hard on. He blushed heatedly when Mustang's fingers slid slowly up his length as the man pulled his hand back out. A quick look made Ed realize that Mustang was enjoying making Ed blush. The young man gave his commanding officer a look that promised death.

"He is indeed a most succulent treat," Mustang said in a deep, rumbling, accent filled voice. "But is he pure? I like them… untouched."

"But of course," the slaver said loftily. "He was examined minutely. You may check him yourself if you are so inclined."

Al's eyes flickered with a hint of rage when he heard Ed had been 'examined', but he kept his face serene.

Ed couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been untouched. He'd be messily and painfully long dead by now, he figured. Then he felt a flash of nausea at the thought of what would have been if Al had been the one captured and not Ed. Al was certainly _not _untouched. He'd given Ed his virginity the very day they restored his body, and Ed had 'touched' him many times since then. Al was one well-fucked young man, and would already be rotting away had he been in Ed's position.

"I believe I shall," Mustang's languid voice broke into Ed's dismal reverie.

The young man tensed. He would not, could not allow Mustang to probe his body. He would die first.

"Alexis," Mustang snapped his fingers and Al gave him a deep bow before approaching his brother. He made a great show of examining the selection of scented and flavored oils on a tray before selecting one. Ed was trembling with relief. Al would touch him, not Mustang. But the slaver had been watching his furious eyes, saw his shaking body, and anticipated a struggle. His meaty hand came heavily down on the back of Ed's neck, forcing him face down into the lush fabric of the bed, and forced his quivering thighs wide apart.

It was a good thing the slaver was concentrating on Ed, for a split second, Al's face radiated fury and murderous rage at the mishandling of his older brother. But Mustang's cold voice cut through it like a keen knife.

"Mind your hands, slaver trader," he said icily. "I shall be most displeased if my toy is bruised."

"My most abject apologies, venerable one," the slaver cooed with unexpected good cheer. The man was eager to unload Ed onto this rich and perverted noble. As delectable as Ed was, which is what had saved him from a painful ignomious death, the boy was hard to handle and he would be relieved to be rid of him once and for all. Then man's fingers gentled on Ed's neck and knee, even as the young man lay tense and angry under his hands.

The moment Al's hand caressingly touched the small of Ed's back, the older brother relaxed instinctively. He gave a soft indrawn breath to feel the oily fingers of Al's other hand caressing the downy globes of his ass before trailing softly into the deep and ticklish crevice between them. A gentle finger slid deep into his body, and brushed up against something that made pleasure spangle through the smaller boy's body, forcing a soft involuntary cry of pleasure from him. Ed gripped the silks below him, his face flushed as he grew so suddenly hard it hurt, his breath choppy, his body quivering with an entirely different emotion than before. Ed helplessly squirmed sensually as Al's finger slid slowly out.

"He is untouched, my master," Al's voice carried a hint of breathlessness.

Before anyone could react, the slaver deftly flipped Ed over onto his back, revealing the boy's swollen erection for all to see. The silks of his costume did nothing to hide this and the darkened wet spot at the tip was plain to see, as was the boy's flushed and glazed eyes.

"By the One True God's sacred left testicle," the slaver exclaimed, staring at Al with stunned amazement. Other slaves, and masters, had touched this particular young man, and had never elicited any reaction but rage and fury and scorn. With a soft touch, this 'Alexis' had tamed the savage beast, and brought him to his sexual knees. "Oh, most fortunate sultan," he went on, eyes glowing. "What a treasure you have in young Alexis. He has the divine touch. I have heard of it, but never seen it before. If you ever tire of him, come to me. I will give you three times his weight in gold for such a rare creature."

Mustang snorted regally. "I think not. I will never give up Alexis."

The slaver, not really paying attention to the smug satisfaction in Mustang's voice, reached out to touch the boy's face. Mustang moved so quickly even Ed was startled. The older man grabbed the slaver's hand in a crushing grip. "Touch what is mine and die."

Ed regarded his commander with slitted eyes. Mustang sounded far too sincere in regards to Al for his comfort. Just wait until they were out of this hellhole and Ed would set the man straight… painfully.

"Forgive me, Sultan," the slaver whined, his face pale. He couldn't believe he'd made such a faux pas. Naturally the high and mighty sultan would not take kindly to the hands of a slaver on his treasure's flesh. If Alexis were his, he would feel the same way. But the man couldn't help but watch the younger boy and feel the sin of envy and covetness fill his larcenous soul. One way or another, the man decided then and there, that boy would be his.

Al stood beside Mustang like a perfect odalisque while the disguised general finalized the sale. A great sum of money changed hands, and the slaver, with a satisfied smirk, unhooked the chain that bound Ed to the bed and placed it in Mustang's hand.

"May we do business again in the near future, my fine Noble." The man's sly and cunning mind was quickly running though plans to discover exactly which sultan this man was. There was no way he was going to let young Alexis slip through his fingers. Not only would the beautiful boy be an asset to his business, but he craved to feel Alexis' touch himself. If the boy could bring the bad tempered dog known as the Fullmetal Alchemist to heel so effortlessly, imagine what pleasure he could bring a man who was dying to feel his touch.

After what felt like an eternity to the two Elric boys, finally the tedious transaction was over, and Mustang was walking regally out, Al following him holding the chain of an apparently meekened slave. As soon as they left the pleasure house, Mustang took them to the finest hotel in Drachma's capitol, as was to be expected of the sort of man Mustang was pretending to be. However, though the three of them filed into the opulent room, as soon as the door was shut and safely locked, Mustang clapped his hands together, the resulting flash fire that raced through the suite, though it frightened the boys and made them tense, didn't damage flesh or fabric, but played hell on any surveillance that might have been hidden here since he and Al left earlier. Though Al had experienced it before, it was no less startling, but he quickly soothed his nervous brother.

Satisfied that they were now truly private, the man began pulling off his robes. Ed was interested to note the darkness extended only to his throat and hands. The v at his neck showed the man's customary pallor. As he began pulling off his bejeweled tunic, he eyed the two boys. "Go into the closet and change your clothes. Don't forget to wash your hands and face, Al. The rest of your body can wait until we are safely away."

Nodding, Al took Ed's hand, for the older boy was staring daggers at the older man. Mustang was far too familiar with his little brother. That would change, and soon. However, Ed was wise enough to know that Mustang was right. The quicker they departed Drachma, the safer they all, but most especially Al, would be. Ed hadn't liked the cunning look on the slaver's face every time he had looked at 'Alexis'. He silently followed his brother into the huge walk in closet.

The moment they were alone, Ed cut loose. He grabbed Al's arm, dismayed by the tingle the warmth of his brother's flesh gave him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Alphonse Elric?" Ed's hissing voice carried almost as well as his shouting would have. "Have you lost your mind? And I'm gonna kill Mustang. What he thought he was accomplishing by bringing you here into harm's way is beyond me. And I'm gonna gut him first for letting you dress like this."

Al had been quietly stripping the gossamer fabric from his body as his brother quietly ranted, leaving the soft gauzy material hanging off his brother's hand, still clamped around his upper arm.

"Relax, Niisan," Al said, using his normal voice for the first time, which actually aroused Ed more than his breathless lilting subservient voice did, which was saying a lot. "We got you out, didn't we? And you can't blame the general. I was going to get you out at any cost. He could either shut up or come with me. Not that he liked it any more than you do. But as you can see, it has worked perfectly."

"I don't give a rat's ass that it worked perfectly. I can't believe you're here, and looking like you do. Do you have any idea how many people are going to try to put their hands on your?" Ed's fingers gentled on their own, becoming an almost caressing hold.

"The general kept me safe, Niisan. No one has touched me." Al picked up his clothes.

"Yeah, about that. Who the hell rubbed that all over your body? Who painted your nipples? If it was Mustang I'm going to eviscerate him. Geez, Al take that paint off your nipples before you put your damn clothes on!" Ed knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that every time he would look at his brother, he would know about his gilded nipples and become hard. He didn't need that kind of distraction. His brother's natural sexiness was distracting enough.

Al was the perfect partner for his domineering and overbearing older brother. He absolutely loved it when Ed got all medieval and possessive about him. He dropped his clothes onto the floor and gave his brother a sultry look from under his impossibly sooty eyelashes. "Why don't you wipe it off yourself, since it bothers you so much, Niisan?" By this time, the tiny scrap of flesh colored fabric over his groin was useless. Al was so hard the tip of his impressive cock was peeking out of the top of it, the hardened length almost bursting the delicate fabric.

Ed gave a strangled oath, refusing to fall prey to the siren song of his brother's aroused body. He licked his fingertips and began to roughly rub at Al's nipples. Al gave a breathless gasp and they hardened to points under his brother's fingertips. "God, Niisan, it's been too long." Suddenly the catlike satisfaction on Al's face vanished, leaving him vulnerable, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "I was terrified I would never see you again, hear your voice, feel your touch. Terrified."

Ed's fingers suddenly gentled, tips plucking at the hard points under his fingers. "Ah, Al, you know I would never leave you. I love you." And he pulled his little brother tenderly into his arms, mouth hot and demanding on Al's.

Al gave a soft moan and opened his lips eagerly, arms encircling Ed tightly, and the older boy could feel the thunder of his brother's heart clearly.

Ed had only meant to give him a hard kiss to ease his tension, but the moment Al's taste was on his tongue, the second he felt his brother's excited heat, he lost his head. He gently pushed Al onto the pile of silk and gauze and began to kiss his body feverishly, uncaring that his mouth and face were glistening now too. After laving Al's nipples generously with his lips and tongue, and satisfied that there was no more gold paint, he tore the dampened thong from his brother's body almost violently, and suckled Al softly for a moment. Al gave a muffled cry, stuffing his hand into his mouth to stem his vocal pleasure. He reached out with his other hand, grabbed his brother's thigh, and pulled him into position over him, leaning his head up to engulf his brother's cock after pushing the useless silk away.

There was a timeless moment of give and take, a see sawing pleasure that rocked them both back and forth. But in a moment the tenderness had departed, leaving ravenous need behind. It became hot and hard and suddenly quick. In a moment, Al stiffened, coming first as he usually did, his cry of ecstasy muffled by his brother's twitching cock so deep in his mouth. Feeling Al shuddering under him, he gave one last thrust, almost shoving himself down his brother's throat, and came as well, leaving Al awash in semen as the boy was too overcome by pleasure to swallow much.

It was over quickly, and Ed lowered his head to his brother's thighs for a moment, then quickly pulled Al around to lie against his overheated body, touching him softly and reverently. At last he had his brother right where he wanted him; against his body and in his arms. "I love you, Al." He said a little breathlessly, gently licking away the come on his lips and cheeks, finding it rather harsh and strong. He much preferred the taste of his brother's seed over his own.

"Oh, Niisan, Niisan," Al wept quietly, tears running down his cheeks in blackened streaks. "I love you too. Please, please don't ever frighten me like this again. Don't you understand? I can't live without you. I just can't. If you die, I will too. Please, please, I love you so much."

Ed kissed him tenderly, stroking his glistening hair with a gentle hand as he softly breathed words of comfort and love into his brother's trembling mouth. It took a moment or two, but Al finally calmed down and shyly kissed his brother back.

Ed laughed. "You look like a raccoon, love." Using his fingers, he carefully wiped away some of the kohl from his eyes and cheeks.

There was a light knock on the closet door, leaving the boys scrambling for their respective clothes. "Are you two dressed in there? We need to get out of here quick, before the slaver realizes I'm not really a sultan." Mustang's voice was quiet but urgent.

"Almost," Al called out softly, slipping quickly and easily into the military blues he brought for this. Tensions between Drachma and Amestris were great, but the cloth of the military still held sway here. Unless Drachma was ready for an all out war with her neighbor, Al was safer in the State Alchemist's garb than in civilian clothes.

The sun was setting, and the small window in one wall wasn't letting in much light, but Ed could see what kind of clothes Al was putting on. He quickly pulled on the trader's clothing that was left for him. It made sense to dress Ed as such, for the clothing was anything but revealing, and would help hide his distinctive hair. After all, the slaver knew full well he was the Fullmetal Alchemist. Donning his ranks garb would make him stand out like a sore thumb and blow the whole plan to kingdom come. But he definitely did not like to see his brother dressed like a dog of the military.

"Al… you didn't… enlist, did you?" Ed whispered frantically as Al stuffed that summer bright hair under the voluminous cap traders wore.

Al shook his head. "Of course not, Niisan, but Gen. Mustang thought that I would travel safer as one of them than as myself."

"I'm still gonna kill him," Ed muttered vindictively. He had the unpleasant sensation that Mustang had taken more liberties with his brother than he was comfortable with. And if he ever found out that Mustang had indeed been the one to touch his body all over with that glitter cream and painted his nipples and lips gold, there would be hell to pay. Fuck, even Al's buttocks had sparkled. He gave Al one last hard kiss before opening the door and leading his brother out into the lamp lit bedroom.

Mustang took one look at the boys, and his lips twitched. He'd more than suspected that Ed and Al were closer than they should be, but the evidence was glaring him right in the face. Al's eyes were smudged and his lip paint and most of his facial glitter was worn away, but at the same time, Ed had gold paint all over his mouth, and streaks of gold and kohl all over his face. The older boy's hands, both flesh and clumsy artificial were liberally glittering with the paint that had once adorned his younger brother's body.

"Ah, Al," Mustang said, his voice strangled. "You might want to wash the rest of your paint off. You too, Ed. You have gold paint all over your mouth."

He barely restrained a hearty laugh at the rosy blushes that stained both boys' faces. Turning away with a cough, he heard them rush to dampen towels and clean each other's faces. When they were done, he nodded. Al's eyes were still darker than they should be, but without cold cream there wasn't much they could do about it. But he still had a rather vivid streak of misplaced gold paint on the line of his jaw. As Mustang reached out with his handkerchief to wipe it away, he idly speculated that the paint got onto Al's jaw by way of his brother's mouth. He was drawn out of his amused reverie by an iron hard grip on his wrist. Blinking, he looked down to see Ed's flesh hand white the knuckles around it. He was thankful that Ed didn't yet have his automail back, or he might have a fractured wrist.

"Do not touch him, Mustang," Ed said, his voice as cold as the man's own had been in the pleasure house earlier. "I am pretty sure you've touched my Al more than you should have already."

While Al blushed painfully, Mustang wordlessly surrendered the scrap of cloth and watched Ed tenderly wipe away the last vestiges of gold paint from his brother's face. He must remember that the pleasurable time with Al was over. Not that Al would have condoned any sexual contact between them, but the man had thoroughly enjoyed privately worshipping the beautiful boy's body as he applied the cream and paint. He was glad that he'd secretly snapped a picture of the boy in his pleasure slave garb. Not that he could ever let anyone see it. If Ed should find out, his life wouldn't be worth anything.

Mustang leaned over and opened a small wooden crate. "Now, Fullmetal, lets get you back into shape." Throwing open the box, he took out Ed's automail.

Ed was grateful, but how he hated this part. He let Al pull his pants down far enough to remove the ugly and mostly useless limb there, while Mustang did the same to his shoulder. The general and Al looked at each other, holding Ed's automail, nodded to each other and at the same time, docked them into the older boy's ports.

Ed's spine arched, taut enough to snap, and a hissing growl of agony escaped clenched teeth. Then he went limp and they gently laid him onto the bed, while Al tenderly blotted his face with tears in his own eyes.

"Oh, Niisan, forgive me," he whispered remorsefully. "We will get your limbs back like we did my body, I swear it."

Ed gave a soft exhalation as he shook off the amazing pain. "Nah," he said in a gravelly voice. "It's fine. I'm used to it. There's no way I'm going to let you endanger yourself for that. Remember what you said to me in the closet? The same goes. I can't live without you either." And uncaring that Mustang was looking on, for after all, their secret was out with him. They'd been literally caught red handed, or gold handed as the case may be. He pulled Al's face down for a long, lingering, very lover like and completely unbrotherly kiss. "I love you."

Now he just had to get his gorgeous little brother out of Drachma and back into Amestris, where he would be safe from fat and groping slavers, and where he could take him home and bed him properly. Al wouldn't walk for a week after this little hijink. Ed would see to that!


End file.
